


Line Break

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't work. (130 words / Twine game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line Break

**[LINE BREAK](http://philome.la/notyourleo/line-break) **

**Fandom:** Heroes Of Olympus

**Characters:** Leo Valdez and Piper McLean

**Words:** 130 

**Engine:** Built in Twine, hosted by philome.la

A really short interactive fic that I made last year to test my skills on the twine engine. Click the link to play! 


End file.
